Within Green Eyes
by ladyredraven
Summary: Petunia recalls her experiences with her sister and nephew. Similar events occurred in Lily and Harry's lives, but they were worlds apart. DH Spoilers to come! Please review my first story!
1. First Impressions Are Everything

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related stuff belongs to the great JKR. Not me. No money is being made.

Mini A/N : This is a revisited story of mine I began a while back . The style may change as I write and rewrite it. Please bear with me!

* * *

**Chapter 1-First Impressions Are Everything**

"Daddy? Why don't it move? Are we really gonna keep it? Will it do anything'?" a young child with clean blond braids and a distinguishing horsy face chattered as she bounced up and down. Her feet, although small, made a significant amount of noise in the white room filled with machines. Tubes from the numerous machines were hooked up to her reclining mother and the object in question wrapped up in a pink bundle.

"Yes Pet, we're keeping _her_," the girl's father covered up a smile as his eldest looked at him with wide eyes. "That's Lily Marie, your little sister. Remember?" Like his inquisitive daughter, his features were horse-like. "We've been telling you for months Pet!" Suddenly, he swooped down to pick her up. 'Pet' squealed while her mother hushed her.

"Sowwy Mummy! But I'm a big sister!" Pet declared this beaming down from her father's shoulders. "Daddy! How could I forget _that_?"

"Of course!" Her father set her down and pretended to slap himself. "How could I doubt you?" A smug smile settled on Pet's face. Then, in a solemn voice, he asked her, "You'll always look out for your sister. Right? Protect her? Keep her away from nasty boys?"

"Yep," Pet nodded, "I look after Lily." Using the tips of her gentle bony fingers, she stroked Lily's chubby pink cheek. Long wet lashes fluttered open briefly. Lily cooed and then sighed contentedly in the way that only babies can after squirming to get comfortable. "Mummy! Daddy! She smiled! And her eyes were gween!"

"Petunia darling, she's only a few days old. She won't be smiling yet. And honey, her eyes are blue," her mother told her patiently.

"Mummy! I SAW IT!" Petunia stomped her foot indignantly as her parents exchanged a Look. In Lily's ear she whispered. "Lily, you and me are gonna be friends f'ever!"

x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x

A sky blue blanket with clouds on it wrapped up a baby boy who fidgeted as he lay next to the milk and the mail like a nondescript package. Briefly he opened his eyes, showing off their emerald hue to the world, before returning to the arms of Morpheus where dreams of laughter, butterflies, lullabies, and hugs awaited him. His smooth forehead was marred by a recent harsh, jagged scar. It was still early and dark, so there was no one to walk by and ring the bell to enquire about the baby sleeping on the front step.

He was unaware—why should he be— that when he awoke again that he would never see his mother or his father. How could he know that in time the only memory of them would be a woman's pleads, a cold voice, and two deadly words preceding a flash of light the color of his eyes? Blissfully asleep the child didn't know that across the country his name was being murmured with reverence. And how was he to know that in hours time when the door would open and a soul-piercing shriek would rip the air that life would continue giving him the bad hand just as it had begun to the night before?

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Click Review! 

Please go a little easy, this is my first story I've ever posted online.


	2. How Life Is Unfair: Bullies & Friends

Disclaimer: Wow! I _still_ don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Big Molly Weasley hugs to Meals10, Haru Hotaru, and Forneverandnever ! Somebody's actually keeping an eye out on my story! Extra Molly hugs to Forneverandnever for being the first (and currently only) person to review out of 55 hits! For that, I'm spontaneously giving her a mini role in the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2-How Life Is Quite Unfair: Bullies & Friends**

"Tuney!" Lily, a short six-year-old with cascading locks of crimson hair, wailed as hot tears pooled in her distinctive bright emerald eyes. "Pet! Tommy and Nate pulled my hair and called me carrot-top and pushed me and stole my snack and ruined my drawing and didn't get in trouble and I did! My drawing was of you and me and Mummy and Daddy and it was really, really good but they drew black squiggles all over it and ruined it! Then they laughed when Mrs. Daniels told me I was a bad girl and that I should draw like Tommy and Nate when all they had were a few bad drawings of dinosaurs! I hate school! I hate it! I don't wanna go tomorrow or ever again! I rather go live in America with those Yanks!"

"Lily," Petunia engulfed her sister in a hug, "they're just stupid meanie heads. I'm here. It's okay sweetie. I'm here. Just let it out." Lily cried her heart out on her sister's shoulder. "What about that girl you were talking to as Mummy and I left your classroom this morning? Could she be your friend?"

"Jessica? She's kinda shy Tuney," Lily whimpered. Her face was red and blotchy from sobbing. "I dunno. Do you think she would be my friend?" Glancing up, hope sparkled from behind long moist lashes.

"Of course! Lilette, she probably doesn't have any sisters to talk to," Petunia guessed, going out on a limb.

Lily gasped, "Wouldn't she be terribly lonely?" Silently, Petunia nodded. Resolutely the young girl proclaimed, "Tommy and Nate were picking on her also. We **will** be friends!"

x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x

The little four-year-old boy had just been shoved to the hard pavement. A crowd of large boys was jeering around him. Tears welled up in his huge, wide eyes. A large beach ball of a boy waddled away with his friends, immense shoulders heaving with laughter. The small boy looked back at the woman behind the glass window. She looked him in the eyes. Brown met green. She quickly turned away as if she was afraid of the crying boy's gaze. He scrunched his eyes up, wiped them, and then dejectedly shuffled away.

The other children who were watching from behind trees, beneath bushes, and from inside houses turned away, trying to pretend that they were doing something else. Piteously the boy asked the world, "I wanna have a friend! I'm nice, I'll share my candy, and be a great friend! Won't someone be my friend?" But nobody approached him; they had fled the scene.

* * *

Suggestions on how to make this better are good. Encouragement is good. Brit-picking is good. Flaming is bad.

Please review!


	3. Another Year Older

Guess what? I'm not JKR! I am making no money whatsoever, so please, don't sue me!

A/N: I know it's pitiful to be pleading like this, but Forneverandnever is my only reviewer! Come on, there's 200-some hits! Please!

* * *

**Chapter 3-Another Year Older**

"Happy birthday to you! Cha-cha-cha! Happy birthday to you! Cha-cha-cha! Happy birthday dear Lily! Cha-cha-cha! Happy birthday to you!" a small group of children sang to an elated girl wearing a tiara. Her glistening emerald eyes radiated joy and wonder. Two layers of chocolate cake covered with lilac frosting and decorated with frosting flowers of every color of the rainbow sat on an ordinary cake platter in front of her.

A mousy-haired girl with hazel eyes stood up on her chair and belted, "And many more, on channel four!" The rest of the kids joined in with her singing, "And Scooby Doo on channel two! And Frankenstein on channel nine! Highway to Heaven on channel seven! A big fat lady on channel eighty!" Simultaneously they took a deep breath and in a style distantly resembling opera the concluded their silliness warbling, "And all the rest on C-B-S!" They all broke down in giggles.

"Thanks Jessica! Now, should I blow these candles out? I think the cake's pretty as it is!" Lily sniggered. Dumbstruck faces met her question.

"Make-a-wish! Make-a-wish!" Jessica led the party guests in the persistent chant over and over, progressively getting louder. With one quick breath, Lily blew her candles out to the cheers of her friends. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" The mob of guests chanted good-naturedly.

"Three cheers for Petunia!" Lily yelled. "Hip, hip, hooray!" Jessica and the other kids boisterously joined in. "Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!"

Then, her mother stepped in to cut and distribute the cake. Standing in the dim-lit corner of the room was a tall, bony, blonde girl shaking her head at Jess. Would she ever change? Despite her enthusiasm, the girl was vastly different from the girl Lily hesitantly befriended. With a satisfied look on her face, she watched the cake she had spent hours slaving over become only crumbs on the platter in what seemed like minutes. As her guests ate away, Lily got up to hug her sister in gratitude. The hours were worth it for that hug alone. The three cheers didn't hurt anything either.

x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x

Inside an ordinary broom closet in a clean house belonging to a normal family in a well-off neighborhood lived a boy who was _certainly_ not normal. Unbeknownst to him, today was a day that a whole other world celebrated because of him. All he knew was that his parents weren't alive and that his family hated him. He knew that he wasn't normal. If he was, why would they call him freak? Why did that man bow to him at the store? All it did was get him locked in his cupboard with a threat of no food. Hunger was no stranger the bony child, but after missing enough meals, one's stomach growls too much to be ignored.

"Happy birthday to me," the boy muttered softly so that no one else could hear him. He could barely hear himself. As the door to his room–if one could call it a room–opened, he flinched. He thought had not been making too much noise. The boy turned his dull green eyes to the light provided by the open door, using his arm to shield himself. He saw the outline of a woman, but her face wasn't discernible. Could it be his aunt?

"Here Harry," a gentle, low voice said. It had to have been the woman and she most certainly did not _sound_ like his aunt. This woman was too, _good_. Her arm was outstretched and in her hand sat a biscuit with chunks of chocolate in it. "Harry, take it. Happy birthday."

"Mum?" Harry squinted. "Is that you?" He took the biscuit quickly just in case she changed her mind.

"I love you Harry," the woman whispered. After stroking his mussed hair, she quickly fled leaving Harry with his treat and thoughts. That night he slept with pleasant dreams of his mother.

* * *

Yes, I know that Scooby-Doo would mean nothing to the kids in England in the 196 0s. Can you honestly imagine a group of children singing the proper lyrics only?

Forneverandnever: Thank you for reviewing, it makes me feel good to get some feedback. Do you like your continued page time?

To all who are reading: It only takes a few moments of your time to review; it's like smiling, not harmful to do.


	4. Academic Achievement

Sorry about the month long wait. Reality kicked back in. School and all. Thanks to all my readers, especially Fornever andnever.

I'm not JKR. Why would I be in school if I were she? **   
**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Academic Achievement Rewarded?**

A petite figure flew through the door with crimson hair waving behind her like a flag as she held a paper high above her head. Twirling, leaping, and prancing, the young girl danced through the air in pure joy, staying airborne for seconds longer than humanly possible. Large numbers were marked on it in red. "Tuney! Tuney! I got a hundred ten percent on the project! Ms. Roberts loved it! Everyone clapped after I gave my presentation!" the girl gleefully spun in place. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the advice you gave me! You're the best sister in the whole wide world!"

"Lilette! Really?" Petunia asked. Lily enthusiastically nodded. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" The two sisters grinned and embraced. "I'd help you anytime, you remember that Lily Marie!" Both sisters spun in a circle, and childishly enjoyed the bliss of a job well done.

x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x

"Mummy! I got a seventy-five percent on the spelling test!" a rotund, blond boy cried as he waddled inside out of the cold, flinging the door wide open, nearly cracking the wall with the force of the door. He was barely recognizable underneath the many layers of jumpers and coats. Rosy pink cheeks stuck out between his floppy woolen hat and scarf.

"Oh, good job Dudders! I'm so proud of you! Dudley, you make me _so_ proud!" His mother enclosed him in a hug as she teared up. She began to unwrap her son out of the icy clothing. A tiny click of the door distracted her. "Oh. _You_." Her nephew stood in front of her with a hopeful look. He had a few oversized jackets on with holes in them and a ratty hat askew on his head, partially covering his jet-black birds' nest of hair. Standing still was impossible, he was shivering from the cold.

Harry's hope started to wane as he anxiously said, "Aunt Petunia, I got a ninety-eight percent on the test!" _Click-clack_ went Petunia's heels as she escorted her son to the living room. Dismally he trudged over to the hallway cupboard. Glancing to the living room, he saw a crackling fire and Aunt Petunia giving his cousin a large mug of marshmallows, presumably with hot chocolate underneath.

Quivering, but not entirely from the cold, he opened the door to the cupboard, entered, and pulled the latch from the inside. He contorted his small frame into an upright position in the crowded cupboard and muffled his childish sobs of despair. Petunia showed no sign of recognition as she promised her son his favorite dessert and a new toy.


	5. Exhibitions of Magic Quite Unbelievable

Once again, the fortune, fame, and creativity that surrounds the Potterverse...does NOT belong to me.

Yes, this chapter draws heavily from Deathly Hallows. Credit is at end.

---

Chapter 5-Exhibitions of Magic Quite Unbelievable

"Mummy! Lily and I are going the playground! We'll be back in time for lunch!" Petunia called behind her shoulder as she chased after her little sister. Answering an unvoiced question she stopped and yelled at the open window, "No Mum, I won't let her do any of those stunts! Gotta go, otherwise she'll do as she pleases! See you later Mum!" Jogging rapidly, she saw Lily race right for the swing set. "Oh no," she murmured, "not again. Mummy told her not to!"

By the time she got to the spare swing, her sister's hair was swishing back and forth as she swung higher, and higher. Using all of her energy, she furiously pushed herself so that her height would match her sister's, but to no avail. Something was going on to have Lily go so high without being pushed. And though she wouldn't admit it, Petunia was scared.

"Tuney! Isn't it marvelous? I can see everywhere from up here!" Lily gleefully shouted. As gravity pulled her to the ground, a gleam graced her emerald eyes that didn't escape her sister. Muttering under her breath she asked herself, "Could I do it again?"

"Lily Marie! I know what you're thinking! I'll get in trouble! _Lily, don't do it_!" Petunia shrieked as her sister's face molded itself to resemble one of a determined athlete. Her cries were in vain as Lily let go of the swing's chains at the very height of its arc. Unbelievingly, she flew through the air, literally. A great shout of laughter echoed below Lily's flight path. Like an experienced trapeze artist, she soared. Strangely, she was airborne for far too long and didn't crumple on the asphalt; instead she landed on her feet catlike.

Dragging her sandals' heels in the ground, wincing at the grinding sound, Petunia halted her swing. Storming over to her sister with hands on hips she chastised her sister who had been acting peculiar over the past few months, "_Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily_! You could have **died**, you could have been seen!"

Giggles were still escaping from Lily's mouth as she responded, "_But I'm fine_. Tuney, you & Mum worry too much. I know what I'm doing." She looked at her hands and then down at her feet as if she could have lost a finger or toe. Looking around, she fed some of her hair into her mouth. A Glare worthy of her mother followed that action, so the hair immediately was brushed away. Looking around, she seemed to spy what she was looking for. Walking toward a bush, she gently said, "_Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do._ Not all of this cool stuff involves jumping off swings. Some of it is perfectly harmless."

Edging closer to her sister, Petunia checked to see that no one was witnessing her sister's strange behavior. When she was easily able to see the flower in Lily's outstretched palm, it occurred to her that it was opening and closing its petals. "_Stop it!_"

Lily looked hurt. "_It's not hurting you._" Shrugging, she closed her hand and then flung the flower to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Petunia's head subtly move with the blossom's descent to the dirt.

"_How do you do it?_" Longing oozed out of her voice.

A sallow, stringy boy jumped out from behind a bush and cried, "_It's obvious, isn't it?_" Petunia justifiably shrieked and fled to the swings, for the newcomer's appearance was alarming, especially when compared to the girls' tidiness. Overlong hair shielded his face. Jeans not even reaching his ankles and a shabby coat over a smock-like shirt gave him the appearance of a vagabond. Seeing the gaze of the sisters, a brick red flush colored his pale cheeks.

Tilting her head in curiosity, Lily asked, "_What's obvious?_" Puzzlement was apparent on her face. Petunia sneered at the stranger, but bewilderment also graced her features.

Lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper, Petunia had to crane her neck to hear the stranger's words, "_I know what you are._"

If Lily had been puzzled before, she was utterly baffled and bewildered now. She inquired, "_What do you mean?_" Searching his face for something, she crinkled her nose.

"_You're_," the boy hesitated in anticipation, "_you're a witch._"

"_That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!_" Indignantly the cross girl turned, made a show of sticking her nose in the air, and marched over to Petunia. They shared a look of disapproval directed to the bizarre boy and clenched one of the swing poles in hope that the act would make them safe from his comments.

Bat like with the large sleeves flapping, he pleaded with Lily. "_You are. You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while._" All color drained out of Lily's face, making her hair look even more vibrant. She turned to him in shock, but he continued on, "_But there's nothing wrong with that._" He tried to look consoling. "_My mum's one, and I'm a wizard._"

Petunia laughed, a cold bucket of water dousing make-believe dreams. She drew herself to her full height and felt adrenaline course through her veins. "_I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river,_" she lectured Lily in a tone that made very clear to Snape that she thought his home gave him no credibility. Tersely she demanded, "_Why have you been spying on us?_"

Snape shuffled on his feet, trying to regain his composure, "_Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on you, anyway,_" he looked as if he were about to spit before venomously hissing, "_you're a Muggle._"

The malevolent scowl that looked etched on his face told Petunia that whatever a 'Muggle' was, he thought her worse than worms. Sharply she ordered her sister, "_Lily, come on, we're leaving!_" They were halfway home when Petunia stopped her sister and took her shoulders. "Lily, don't mention this to Mum or Dad or anybody! Forget that Snape boy! Everyone knows they're not right in the head. Being around him, maybe even thinking about him will only hurt you."

"But Petunia!" Lily protested. "What if he's right? It might explain—"

"NO!" Petunia barked. Realizing her tone she added, "Lily, I'm only trying to protect you."

x-x-x-x

"Now sit still boy!" a purple-faced beefy man barked at Harry whose alarming emerald eyes were those of a frightened deer. "You've been wasting our money with your freakishness. So, your aunt will give your hair a much needed cut! You will not whimper, make a noise, move or do anything unnatural after you answer me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Spittle flew at the boy's forehead from the large man's mouth.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. No noise, no movement, no unnaturalness," Harry bit his lip and stared ahead at the cabinets of the kitchen. He didn't flinch at the snickers coming from the dining room. Dudley loved watching him get punished; he decided not to give him the satisfaction.

Bony fingers yanked his glasses off of his face. Then, they picked up the green handled kitchen scissors and began to work away at his hair. Aunt Petunia quickly worked, all the while with a disgusted expression on her face. During a pause, the boy stole a glance to the tiles, internally wincing at the amount of black hair on the tile that he would have to sweep up next. Finally, after a round of distasteful looks from his aunt, the dreaded haircut was over.

"Hmm. I don't think anything good could come of that hair at any length," Vernon stroked his mustache. "Bad genes don't you agree Petunia?"

"True, but at least that horrible scar is hidden," Aunt Petunia pursed her lips.

Rolling on the ground as his parents discussed the train wreck of a haircut, Dudley shrieked, "You're **bald** Potter! Bald! I can't wait until Piers sees you, he is going to crack up!"

Late that night, Harry tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep as he saw visions of jeers and taunting haunting his brain. Having raggedy clothing was already a problem and his glasses' constant state of needing repair added insult to injury. What would become of him when he left Number 4?

The next morning when Aunt Petunia let him out, she screamed to Uncle Vernon. The couple had a shouting match that both Harry and Dudley left alone, one of the few times the cousins would have a truce. A week of cupboard confinement followed after he couldn't explain what caused his hair to grow back **overnight**.

----

Yes, this is finally updated folks! Sorry about the wait, and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers.

This chapter drew heavily on Deathly Hallows in the "Prince's Tale' chapter. The dialogue of Lily's era is taken mostly from that chapter, the stuff in italics. I tried to take it and make it 'my own' but if it doesn't work, I'm sorry.

And to y'all out there who are reading but not reviewing, please change? Just one line to tell me what you thought would be appreciated.


End file.
